The Truth About the Author
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Brennan gets some fan mail that reveals a secret, how will she react?
1. Chapter 1

I shouldn't start another, but muse is in a funk.

* * *

Temperance Brennan sat at her desk reading some fan mail, on the last day of the month her publisher brought 12 unopened letters for Brennan to read and she wrote a hand written reply to one letter. The second letter in the stack stopped her in her tracks it said:

* * *

_August 20, 2010_

_Dr. Brennan,_

_I was flipping through your newest book that my mom was reading and I saw your photo, we look a lot alike. I am adopted, the records are sealed until I turn 25, but I think I'm your daughter. I was born on October 21st 1997; my birth mother named me Madelyn Christine. I am sorry if you are offended by this letter, but I don't want to wait twelve years to find out the truth. If you never gave a child up for adoption please accept my apology and disregard this letter._

_Sincerely, _

_Madelyn Christine Roberts _

_P.S. I'm including a picture._

* * *

Brennan didn't have to look at the photo; she knew the child pictured was her daughter she put up for adoption almost 13 years ago.

Brennan was engrossed in the letter reading the handful of lines over and over again; she didn't hear Booth enter the room.

"Bones, lunchtime. Bones? Oh it's letter day, I wish you wouldn't do this, it's kind of freaky. Bones what's wrong?"

Brennan passed Booth the letter totally silent and she didn't look at him. Booth read the letter and looked at the picture to Brennan and back."Bones this has to be a joke, somebody photo shopped a picture or something."

"It's not Booth I gave birth to a little girl on October 21st 1997, at 12:13AM. I named her Madelyn Christine, she weighed 7 pounds 10 ounces and was 19 ¾ inches long. She had a full head of light brown hair and the brightest blue eyes you've ever seen. Brennan dug her wallet out of her bag and handed Booth a heavily wore hospital picture. Booth wasn't an expert, but he knew the teen in the picture in his left hand and the picture of the baby in his right was the same person. "Bones how?"

"Take me home, I'll explain it there."

"Sure."

Brennan grabbed a few files and the other letters and shoved them in her bag, Booth noticed she held on the both pictures and the letter. Booth placed his hand on the small of Brennan's back she leaned into him a little. The drive was silent as Booth drove past the diner, all thoughts of food gone from his mind. When Brennan got into her apartment she plopped her bag down on the chair and looked at Booth, "Have a seat, I'll be back in a minute."

Booth nodded and sat on the couch a few minutes later Brennan returned with a shoebox. Brennan sat down and box at her side."Booth, you know I had a relationship with Michael Stires?"

"Yes."

"A month into my last semester of college I found out I was pregnant, Michael was the father. Things changed after that we both were going to work at Stanford, and keep the baby. When I was 5 months pregnant Michael decided he didn't want the baby so I took the job here and decided to give the baby up, I didn't want to but I knew I couldn't move here not knowing anyone and adequately take care of a baby, something else I didn't know a lot about. " Booth gently wiped the tears that rolled down Brennan's cheeks away. Brennan picked up the box and took the lid off, removing the items inside.

"The adoption was going to be open at first, I had contact with Madelyn's mother weekly and she'd send me pictures every few weeks and for every new baby the hospital gives the parents a stuffed bear with the birth date and the baby's statics on it, Sarah let me keep it. " Brennan hugged the pink terrycloth bear to her and continued." When Madelyn was four months old I got a letter from some hotshot lawyer saying that I was to stop contact and the records were going to be sealed until Madelyn was 25." Brennan passed Booth the stack of pictures, he flipped through a few. "She's beautiful Bones, just like her mother."

Brennan smiled," Thanks Booth."

Booth nodded and conteinued to look at the pictures, when he was done Brennan quietly asked, "What should I do?"

Booth put the pictures on the couch and picked up Brennan's hand, giving it a light squeeze."What do you want to do?"

"I want Madelyn to know who I am, but I'm not sure that's the right thing to do given the letter I got from the attorney."

"Bones, I think it is the right thing to do, do you still have the letter?"

Brennan nodded and dug an envelope from the box; Booth read it and looked at Brennan."Bones think about it for while and call Caroline and let her look at the letter, something doesn't seem right. I don't think contact can be stopped like this."

"Okay." Brennan just sat there; Booth looked at her and realized she couldn't go back to work like this. Booth got up and called the rest of the day off for both of them and sat down next to Brennan only getting up a while later to fix them grilled cheese and chocolate milk for lunch.

* * *

Next we're going to skip a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

After three weeks of thinking and talking to Booth and Caroline, the adoption agency, a judge or two and even Sarah Roberts herself Brennan found out that the adoption was never closed and that Madelyn's father Steve had passed on the year before and Sarah and Madelyn had moved back to D.C. to be close to Sarah's parents. Outside court Sarah invited Brennan over to talk things out then she'd tell Madelyn that her birth mother had been located and the decision on what to do next was Madelyn's. As Brennan rang the bell of the small brick house she felt nervous. Sarah Roberts answered the door quickly.

"Temperance, it's nice to see you again, come in."

"Thanks Sarah, it's nice to see you again too."

"Have a seat; can I get you something to drink? Coffee, tea, water, milk, juice, pop?"  
Brennan sat on the couch, "tea would be fantastic."Brennan looked around at the pictures of Madelyn dotting the room, she smiled Madelyn looked happy and like her with just a bit of Michael mixed in.

Sarah nodded and returned with a tray of tea and cookies. After Sarah had served Brennan and herself, she broke the silence,"Temperance, I'm sorry that Steve had his college roommate, who is a patent attorney write that letter if I'd known I'd put a stop to it. Steve told and showed me a letter you 'wrote' saying you wanted nothing more to do with Madelyn, I didn't think you'd do that, but you'd just gotten your job here and I thought maybe the pressure was too much for you."

"It's fine Sarah, the pressure was a lot, but I wouldn't have given up contact with Madelyn because of it."

"I know. What do you want from this?"

"I want Madelyn to know me if she wants to. If Madelyn doesn't want to get to know me that am fine, but if it's possible I'd like an update from you from time to time."

"I can do that Temperance. I am pretty sure Madelyn will want to get to know you, that is what we all wanted before Steve got jealous or insecure or whatever possessed him to write the letters asking you to stop contact and the one from you to us. Madelyn has always known she is adopted; no one on either side of the family has blue eyes. She asked about it in third grade after a science class where they discussed eye color. After Steve died she started asking more questions about you, I left your books out hoping she'd look at one and put things together herself. I didn't know she'd contacted you until I saw the letter on her computer, I think she left it on for me to find. I'm not mad she contacted you, she deserves to know you."

"Thank you Sarah."

"You're welcome Temperance."

The two women chatted a bit longer and before Brennan left Sarah gave Brennan a box of 13 years worth of pictures and videos to keep of Madelyn and to get acquainted with her.

Brennan sat the box in the front seat of her car and called Booth.

"Booth, the meeting went well, Sarah gave me 13 years worth of pictures and videos of Madelyn to keep and look through. Do you want to join me? I'll get Thai."

"Are you sure Bones? Isn't getting to know your daughter something you want to do alone?"

"It's going to be hard for me Booth, I need somebody there and you're the only one who knows."

"Okay, you're okay to drive right?"

"Yeah, see you in a half hour?"

"See you then."

Thirty minutes later Booth met Brennan at her car and took the keys and takeout from her while Brennan took the box of pictures. They both settled in on the couch with food and Brennan picked up the first album, the first dozen or so pages were blank, Sarah had written a note: _I left these pages blank for you to put the pictures you have all ready in here. The pictures pick up the week after we got your 'letter'._ Booth and Brennan spent the reminder of the day and night looking at the pictures and videos.

Three days later Booth and Brennan were at the diner having dinner when Brennan's cell rang.

"Brennan."

"Hi Sarah."

"I'd love to, see you Saturday."

Brennan hung up her phone," That was Sarah; Madelyn wants to meet me, we're having lunch at their house on Saturday."

Booth smiled, "I am happy for you Bones. You'll do great; Madelyn seems like a fantastic kid."

"Thanks Booth." No one could wipe the smile off Brennan's face the rest of the week.

A/N Kind of short, but I wanted to post something this weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan smiled slightly as she headed to the shower, she was surprisingly calm she and Booth had talked at length about today the night before. Booth squelched any misgivings Brennan had before calling it a night and reminding her that he'd pick her up for Parker's soccer game at 10 on Sunday. After a breakfast bar Brennan stood at her closet debating what to wear, everything she had screamed lab rat or was too formal. Suddenly remembering a purple paisley-ish t-shirt Angela made her buy on a mall trip earlier this summer Brennan went to the back of the closet and retrieved the shirt along with a pair of medium color boot-cut jeans and a pair of boots. Fifteen minutes later Brennan was accessorized and out the door, as she pulled to a stop in front of Sarah's house her cell went off, smiling Brennan read Booth's text:

Bones don't be scared, you can do this. You'll do great! Call me tonight, love you.

Brennan replied with, Thanks Booth love you too. And exited her car. Sarah answered the door before Brennan could knock fully.

"Come in Temperance." Brennan entered and didn't see any sign of Madelyn; Sarah must have seen her looking."Madelyn is in her room, agonizing over an outfit. She can't wait to meet you, she's a little nervous though."

"As am I and I had a hard time choosing an outfit this morning too."

Sarah laughed, "I see we're all nervous and had a hard time getting dressed this morning. Let me go hurry Madelyn along."

Brennan nodded and took a seat in a chair next to the couch. Sarah returned a few minutes later with Madelyn walking close to her, Madelyn sat on the couch close to Brennan and Sarah sat beside her.

"Madelyn, this is your birth mother, Temperance. Madelyn stood still and quietly said,"Hi."

Brennan caught herself staring, shaking her head she said, "Hello Madelyn, you can call me Tempe if you'd like."

Madelyn nodded, everyone sat in awkward silence after what seemed like an eon, but it couldn't have been more than five minutes, Sarah said, "Lunch will be ready in five minutes. We're having antipasto salad and garlic rolls. Madelyn do you want extra pepperoni in yours?"

"Yes."

"Temperance are you still meat free?"

"Yes."

Sarah nodded and went to the kitchen, five minutes later they were all seated at the table Madelyn and Brennan across from one another and Sarah next to Madelyn. After Madelyn ate a few bites she put down her fork and looked at Brennan, "why did you-"

Brennan put down her own fork and looked at Madelyn, she smiled a little." You want to know why I gave you up for adoption?"

Madelyn nodded, Brennan looked at Sarah she nodded.

"Madelyn, a month into my last semester of college I found out I was pregnant, my boyfriend at the time, Michael was your father. Things changed after that, we both were going to work at Stanford and keep you. When I was 5 months pregnant Michael decided he didn't want me or you. I took the job here and decided to give you up, I didn't want to but I knew I couldn't move here not knowing anyone and adequately take care of a baby, something else I didn't know a lot about. "

"So, if it had worked out with this Michael guy, I'd be living with you in California?"

"You'd be living with us yes, I don't know if we'd still be in California. Madelyn I loved you from the very second I found out I was going to have a baby, giving you up then just four months later moving here was hard, I don't want to do that again."

"Why did you have everything sealed until I was 25?"

"I-"

"Madelyn, Temperance didn't have the records sealed, in the beginning we talked about you at least once a week and I sent her pictures every once and a while. Dad sealed the records without telling anyone, I didn't know until Temperance's lawyer called me three weeks ago."

"Why'd he do that?"

"I don't know honey."

Madelyn looked at Brennan, "so if dad hadn't sealed the records you would have had some kind of contact with me/us all these years?"

"Yes. We can start that up again now if you'd like."

Madelyn looked at her mom, Sarah gave her permission. "I'd like that."  
Brennan smiled and said,"Me too."

"Tempe, what was my dad like?"

Brennan smiled,"Michael is a sweet funny caring man, he just wasn't ready to settle down before you were born, he still isn't."

"Do you still see him?"

"No, I did a few years ago; we were working on the same case. Do you want to see a picture?"

"Yeah." Brennan pulled a photo from her bag and handed it to Madelyn.

"That was taken at the St. Patrick's Day parade in Chicago after we found out about you, we didn't want to go, but my roommate Cindy made us and snapped that when we weren't looking."

"He's cute."Madelyn handed the photo back. "You can keep it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Everyone went back to their lunch and over the next three hours Brennan learned about Madelyn, her favorite class was science, least favorite Social Studies. She hated tomatoes in less they were in salad. When she was in second grade she got hit in the face during kickball and lost three teeth. Her favorite sport was gymnastics. When Brennan got up to leave promising to come to Madelyn's gymnastics meet on Saturday, the girl gave her a hug, which Brennan gratefully returned. Booth was waiting on Brennan when she got to her apartment.

"How'd it go?"

"Good, Madelyn asked why I gave her up, I told her and Sarah explained what her dad had done. We talked and she invited me to her gymnastics meet on Saturday and we agreed on weekly phone calls and emails whenever she wants."

"That's great, are you happy?"

"Very. Are you staying tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Then I will."

"I'll order the pizza."

"Okay, no all veggie this time, half and half."

"Fine!"

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: RE: Booth's text, muse has desisted B&B are in the beginning stages of a relationship, it will come into play later. The next chapter will be Madelyn's birthday and another moment in her and Brennan's relationship.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Brennan had lunch with Madelyn and Sarah. Since that time they'd had two Wednesday night phone calls and at least one email a day, Brennan had even timed some of her email checking to a time she knew Madelyn would be on the computer so they could chat. It was Friday and Brennan and Booth had just finished their takeout, Booth was doing the few dishes there was when Brennan's phone rang, she clicked on.  
"Brennan."

"Temperance, it's Sarah, is now a good time?"

"Yes, is Madelyn okay?"

"Yes, she's doing her homework. As you know her birthday is next Thursday and her sleepover party is Friday, I was wondering if you'd like to spend Thursday night together just the two of you."

"I'd like that, but I don't know what we'd do."

"Madelyn's favorite thing to do on her birthday is stay home and watch a movie or two sometimes I order takeout or make her dinner. She has some movies she wants to see, I'll send them over. As for dinner she'll eat almost anything, but you can't go wrong with pasta. If you plan on getting her something we can go shopping sometime this week if you'd like. "

"Sarah that sounds perfect I know just the thing to make for dinner and thanks for the shopping trip suggestion, Wednesday would be good for me."

"Perfect, I'll see you at 4 at food court entrance?"

"Sure, see you then."

"See you."

Sarah and Brennan chatted a bit; Brennan hung up just as Booth entered the room."Why are you smiling Bones?"

"Sarah called and asked if I wanted to spend Madelyn's birthday with just her and I. I said yes, we're going to watch a DVD Madelyn wants to see and I'm going to make macaroni and cheese. Sarah and I are going shopping for a gift on Wednesday."

"Fantastic, I guess that means I have to make myself scarce on Thursday."

"Yeah, I'll tell Madelyn about our relationship soon, but I need to get to know her more before I get to that."

"It's fine Bones; if I were in your position with Parker I'd do the same."

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome, Bones." Booth kissed her cheek.

"This is the first birthday, I've been able to spend with her our agreement said I got to spend time with her for her birthday, but I never got to. That's why the picture is so worn, every year I got to the bakery and get those mini chocolate-chocolate chip cupcakes with cream cheese frosting that Parker likes so much and come home, pull out the picture and talk to it and have a cupcake or two." Booth didn't know what to say, Rebecca had always let him spend part of Parker's birthday with him or the weekend before or after, he pulled Brennan to him wrapping her in a hug.

* * *

Wednesday at four Sarah and Brennan grabbed coffee at the coffee cart in the mall and Sarah told a little about Madelyn's likes and dislikes and Brennan decided to get Madelyn the set of books she had been wanting. By 6 Brennan was home with the box set of books and a card, Booth was pulling the eggplant parmesan from the oven as Brennan cam though the door, she was smiling. "Did you have a good time Bones?"

"Yes, Sarah told me some of Madelyn's tastes and I decided to get her the _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ four book box set. Sarah said she has seen the movies that are based on the books, and wants to read them. I don't understand it, but Sarah assured me that Madelyn will live them. Sarah got her the movies and is sending them over for us to watch together. Dinner smells great."

"Thank you, it's done. I also got you 3 different rolls of birthday wrapping paper."

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome; I'll use the leftovers for Parker's birthday next month." Brennan nodded and the two sat down to dinner.

* * *

The next Thursday Booth left at 5 after calming a nervous Brennan," you'll be fine Bones, Madelyn will love the macaroni and cheese, the chocolate-chocolate chip cake with cream cheese frosting that says happy 13th Birthday Madelyn on it plus the few movie snacks, the movies and bonding with you. I read her last three emails to you today Bones, Madelyn is one excited kid! I'll be at Jared's watching the game, call me if you need me."

"I will, have fun tonight Booth."

"I will, you too, relax Bones!" Booth gave her the lopsided cocky grin that made her smile!

"That's better, love you, Bones."

"Love you too, Booth."

Brennan was taking the macaroni and cheese out of the oven when the doorbell rang; she put the casserole dish on the stove and answered the door.

"Happy birthday, Madelyn!" Come in."

"Thank you."

Sarah smiled and told Madelyn."Sweetie, be good for Temperance and I'll see you at 10."

"You're letting me stay out till 10? You never let me stay out that late on a school night."

Sarah laughed, "It's your birthday and you don't have school tomorrow."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie, have fun."

After Sarah left Brennan said, "Madelyn do you want to have dinner infant of the TV so we can begin watching the movies right away?

"Yeah, what are we having?"

"Homemade macaroni and cheese."

"Yum, I'll put in the first DVD."

"Great, I'll bring the food."

Madelyn popped in the DVD just a Brennan sat dinner on the coffee table; they sat close, but not too close. Madelyn took a bite of the macaroni, "this is the best macaroni and cheese ever!"

Brennan smiled, "Thanks Madelyn, I'm glad you like it."

When they were done with dinner Brennan asked, "Do you want your cake and present now or later."

"You got me cake and a present?"

"Yes, it's your birthday.

"Now please."

Brennan smiled and went to the kitchen, returning with the cake adorned with 13 lit candles on its outer rim. Madelyn blew out the candles and Brennan cut the cake. Madelyn took a bite and asked, "Did mom tell you that this was my favorite cake and that the cupcakes for the sleep over are the same flavor?"

"No, you can't go wrong with chocolate."

After Madelyn ate her cake Brennan placed a box in Madelyn's lap, she tore off the paper and opened the box. "you got me the _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ four book box set? I love it thank you."

"You're welcome." Madelyn hugged Brennan and while it wasn't completely natural, it wasn't that awkward either. They finished the first movie and Madelyn moved over to lean on Brennan for the second. Half way though it Brennan noticed Madelyn was asleep, she threw the blanket over them both and sat their enjoying the moment. When it was almost time for Sarah to come, Brennan gently propped Madelyn up on throw pillows and got up to wait on Sarah. At exactly ten Sarah knocked and Brennan led her to the couch."Looks like someone had fun."

"Yes, we both did."

"It's times like this I wish she was still small enough to carry, she looks too peaceful to wake up."

Brennan nodded and watched as Sarah woke Madelyn. Once she was wake enough to stand Madelyn gave Brennan another hug and mumbled a sleepy thank you. An hour later Booth smiled when he came home and went into the apartment, Brennan was asleep on the couch the remains of the evening still on the coffee table. Booth went over to the couch and took Brennan into his arms and carried her to bed, then cleaned up the remains of the evening before joining Brennan in bed.

* * *

A/N: I know I said this chapter would have to events in it, but I decided to save the second thing for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan had been spending a lot of her Saturdays with Madelyn and her Sundays with Booth and Parker, she couldn't have been happier. Sarah had been working crazy hours and Brennan had been keeping Madelyn at her apartment at least twice a week. Today was one of those days they had finished their Chinese and Madelyn was propped up against the couch doing her homework, Brennan was sitting on the couch typing a chapter. Madelyn closed her book, "Tempe?"

"Yes?"

"Does your family know about me?"

Brennan saved her chapter and closed the laptop. "No, Madelyn they don't know about you."Brennan could see the anger building in Madelyn, she hurried on, "they don't know because when I was fifteen my parents disappeared and my brother who was nineteen at the time put me in foster care and moved away. When I got pregnant with you I didn't know where anyone was to tell them."

"Oh, do you know where they are now?"

"Yes, Dad lives here part of the year, the other half the year he lives in North Carolina near my brother and his wife and their two girls. My mom died a year after they disappeared. They don't know about you yet, I was giving us time to get used to another."

"Oh. Sorry about your mom."

"Thanks."

They sat and talked until Sarah came to pick Madelyn up. Booth came home a half-hour later, he found Brennan typing away."How was your night with Madelyn?"

"Good, she asked about my parents."Booth sat down next to her.

"What did you tell her?"

"I lied, I told her that my parents disappeared and I found them a few years ago and dad lives here part of the year, the other half the year he lives in North Carolina near Russ and Amy and the girls. Then I told her mom died a year after they disappeared. "

"Bones that isn't a lie, that's the truth, she doesn't need to know the salacious details. Is she spending the weekend?"

"Saturday, we're going to the museum, Madelyn missed the class trip when she had flu last month."

"That'll be fun for both of you."

"Yeah."

* * *

Saturday morning Sarah dropped a happy Madelyn off at the front of the Jeffersonian, Brennan waved. The first stop on the tour was Brennan's office to stash their jackets. Madelyn looked around the room, "are those skulls real?"

"Yes."

"Cool." Madelyn spied the photo of Brennan, Booth, and Parker on Brennan's desk "Tempe, who is this guy and little boy? He isn't my little brother is he?"

"No, that is my partner and boyfriend, Booth and his little boy, Parker."Brennan smiled at the picture.

"Do they know?"

"Booth does he was with me when I read your letter. Would you like to meet Booth? Parker is at a hockey clinic."

Madelyn nodded, Brennan pulled out her phone.

"Booth."

"Booth, I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with Madelyn and me."

"Are you sure Bones?"

"Yes, Madelyn wants to meet you and Sarah knows I have a boyfriend, she said when it felt right I could introduce the both of you, it feels right Booth."

"Okay see you two at the diner at noon."

"See you."

For the rest of the morning Madelyn and Brennan toured the museum and talked, at a little before noon Brennan took Madelyn to the diner and got their usual booth. Booth entered the diner and spotted the mini Brennan sitting beside Brennan.

"Hey Bones."

"Hi Booth, this is my daughter Madelyn."

"Hi Madelyn, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Madelyn, this is my partner FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. You can call him Booth if you'd like."

"Hi." Madelyn smiled. Everyone ordered and talked about anything and everything, and had a nice relaxing lunch. Toward the end of the meal Booth got up to take a call from Parker, Madelyn whispered, "Tempe, Booth's cute." Brennan nodded in agreement. For the rest of the afternoon Booth, Brennan and Madelyn toured the Jeffersonian. Later that night after Sarah had met Booth and approved of him spending time with Madelyn, he found Brennan sitting on the couch.

"Hey Bones, did you enjoy today?"

"Yes, very much, did you?"

"Yes, Madelyn is a great kid; I can see a lot of you in her."

"Thanks Booth."

"What's wrong, Bones?"

"You'll think it's stupid, but I miss Madelyn. She's only been gone for twenty minutes and I miss her!"

Booth put an arm around Brennan's shoulders and pulled her back against the couch."Welcome to being a part time parent Bones, I miss Parker like crazy the second the door closes behind him. No matter how loud hje was that weekend or how big of a mess he made or whatever I miss him the second he leaves."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"How do you get over it?"

"You don't, you just look forward to the next time you see them."

A/N: Good night all! Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Booth and Brennan were in her office with Thai working on paperwork when Angela came in.

"Sweetie, are you sure you won't spend Christmas with Jack and I? I hate the idea of you spending the holidays alone."

"Ange, I told you, thanks for the offer, but I have plans."

"Sweetie, excavating a mass grave in Guatemala isn't a holiday."

"I'm not excavating a mass grave in Guatemala." Brennan looked at Booth, he nodded, and "I'm spending part of our vacation with my daughter."

Angela stood staring at Brennan,"sweetie, did you did you just say you're spending time with your daughter?"

"Yes, get Hodgins and Cam and I'll explain."

"Okay."

As soon as Angela was gone Brennan pulled out the letter and photos then pushed her chair over to sit in front of the coffee table, Booth stood behind her. Everyone came in, "We're here Bren, spill it."

"Everyone take a seat." They all sat.

"Four months ago I was looking through my monthly letters and got this one." Brennan handed Angela the letter and the picture Madelyn sent.

"Sweetie, this can't be right, I've known you for eight years." Cam and Hodgins were shocked and couldn't speak.

"It's true, Age I gave birth to a little girl on October 21st 1997, at 12:13AM. I named her Madelyn Christine, she weighed 7 pounds 10 ounces and was 19 ¾ inches long. She had a full head of light brown hair and the brightest blue eyes you've ever seen." Brennan handed Angela the heavily wore hospital picture.

"So Dr. B that's why you couldn't start in October, Goodman said it was a fiscal issue."

"They wanted me to start the 1st at the beginning of the new fiscal year, but I couldn't so they said January so I could recover."

"Oh."

"A month into my last semester of college I found out I was pregnant, Michael was the father. Things changed after that we both were going to work at Stanford, and keep the baby. When I was 5 months pregnant Michael decided he didn't want the baby or me so I took the job here and decided to give the baby up. I didn't want to but I knew I couldn't move here not knowing anyone and adequately take care of a baby, something else I didn't know a lot about. The adoption was going to be open at first, I had contact with Madelyn's mother weekly and she'd send me pictures every few weeks. When Madelyn was four months old I got a letter from some hotshot lawyer saying that I was to stop contact and the records were going to be sealed until Madelyn was 25."

"Oh Sweetie. What changed?"

"Madelyn's father died and she started asking questions her mother, Sarah left my Books out hoping she'd put it all together, she did. Madelyn wrote the letter to me and by luck it was one of the twelve I got. After talking with lawyers it was ascertained that the adoption wasn't closed; Steve Madelyn's father fabricated the documents closing the adoption.'

"Does Michael-"

"No, he signed away his rights before I decided to put Madelyn up for adoption; he told me to do 'whatever I wanted' and was gone."

"Oh Sweetie." Angela didn't know what to say or do.

"Angela, it's fine; Madelyn is well adjusted Sarah loves her. I get to see her at least twice a week, we talk on the phone at least once a week and email daily. It's not entirely perfect, but it works for us. Booth gets Parker this weekend and we're going to induce them and if it goes well the four of us will be spending a portion of the holidays together."

Whatever Angela was going to say was cut off by Brennan's phone.

"Brennan."

"Sarah I'll be there soon."

"Bones?"

"Madelyn fell off the balance beam; Sarah wants me to meet them at the hospital. She thinks Madelyn's leg is broken and she might have a head injury."

Booth could see the panic in Brennan; he pulled her to her feet. "let's go Bones. Madelyn's gonna be okay."

"Seeley tell Brennan to takeoff whatever time she wants, it's slow here."

"Thanks Camille."

Booth helped Brennan into the SUV and as soon as they were free of the parking garage he flipped on the siren. The found Sarah by the doors 10 minutes later, "Sarah how is she?"

"They're x-raying her leg now, I know it's broken, the angle it was at when she landed isn't normal."

"What about her head injury? "

"The doctor said she has a slight concussion, they're keeping her overnight because she was kind of out of it when she came in."

Brennan nodded, a nurse came out then,"Ms. Roberts you can see Madelyn now."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan and agent Booth are family and they can come with."

"Very well." The nurse led them to Madelyn's cubicle. Booth waited off to the side and Brennan found the doctor after Sarah told him that she had permission to look at Madelyn's X rays and chart.

Sarah pulled the curtain back,"Maddie, how are you?"

"Okay, my leg hurts am I going to be able to compete anymore?"

"Yes, it'll be a while, but you'll be fine. Tempe is looking at your x rays and talking to the doctor now."

Brennan pulled back the curtain, "Madelyn how are you?"

"Okay, my leg hurts am I going to be able to compete anymore?"

"Yes, it'll be a while, but you'll be fine. The beak is clean and should heal without surgery. Doctor Myer will be in to set it and cast it soon."

"Can you stay?"

"Yeah, let me tell Booth I'm staying."

"Okay."

Brennan placed a light kiss on Madelyn's forehead and went to tell Booth.

"Hey Bones how's Madelyn?"

"Okay, she's in a lot of pain. She wants me to stay; I think I'm going to stay until she goes home, to help Sarah get her settled. She's not going to be mobile for some time."

"Okay you're doing the right thing, call me if you need anything. I'll bring you a change of clothes and you toothbrush later."

"Thank you." Brennan kissed Booth's cheek before going back in the cube to hold Madelyn's other hand as the nurse gave her a light sedative so the Doctor could set her leg and apply a purple cast.

A/N: this was supposed to be the meet Parker and the squints and have Christmas chapter but muse had other ideas. That will be in the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Little something to tide you over, this goes on the last chapter

* * *

The next afternoon Brennan accompanied Sarah and Madelyn home to get her situated now she found herself at Booth's apartment, she knocked he opened the door."Hey, Bones how is Madelyn?" Booth stepped back to let Brennan enter.

"Hi Booth, Madelyn's okay, she's in a lot of pain. Last night was bad; the medicine they gave her made her horribly sick and it didn't even help with the pain that much."

"Madelyn's okay though?"

"Yes, they found a medication that works for her. And thankfully Sara has a fold out couch in the den so Madelyn doesn't have to navigate the stairs with crutches; she's not too steady on pain killers."

Booth smiled, "why don't you go take a nap? I'll come get you in a few hours when dinner's ready. You look like you haven't slept that much."

"I haven't, Sarah and I were both up half the night and the chairs aren't that comfortable."

Booth kissed Brennan's cheek and pushed her toward his bedroom," I laid a clean t-shirt and sweats on the bed for you this morning and I changed the sheets last night."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."Booth kissed her forehead.

For hours later Booth stood in his bedroom doorway watching Brennan sleep, she looked so peaceful he hated to wake her, but she needed to eat. Booth sat on the edge of the bed, "Bones, wake up, dinner's ready."

Brennan mumbled a sleepy 'no' and curled her body towards Booth, he smoothed her hair back."Yes, we can eat on the couch and then you can finish your nap when you're done." Booth gently pulled Brennan up and she followed him to the living room and made herself comfortable on the couch as he got their diner. Booth handed Brennan a bowl, she looked in it, "you made soup?"  
"Yes, just chop up all the veggies add some veggie broth and seasonings and dump it all in a Crockpot."

Brennan smiled and took a bite, "its good Booth."  
"Thanks Bones." They ate talking a little; Brennan called Sarah and checked on Madelyn.

"How's Madelyn?"

"She's fine, but she's afraid she won't be able to come over this weekend, I assured her she still can and also spend Christmas day afternoon through New Year's afternoon with us."

"Good I told Rebecca we need to talk to her before I get Parker on Friday; she's meeting us at the diner Thursday for lunch."

"Okay, am I doing the right thing?"

"Yes, Parker will be surprised, but he'll love Madelyn." "I hope so Booth."


	8. Chapter 8

Brennan was nervous on Thursday as Booth drove them to the diner, Booth took her hand."Bones, Becca will be okay with Parker knowing and being around Madelyn."

"You don't know that she could forbid it and then I would never see you two on the weekends." Brennan was working herself into a tizzy; Booth gently kissed her cheek as he stopped next to Rebecca's car."Relax, I don't want you hyperventilating and passing out on me in there."

"I'm not going to do either one of those things, I am nervous though."

"It's okay to be nervous, but you don't need to be."Booth got out and opened Brennan's door, she gave him a look, and he gave her a cocky grin. Rebecca looked up when she heard the bell above the door jingle, Booth saw her and smiled leading over to the booth.

"Seeley, what do you and Doctor Brennan need to talk to me about?"

"Hey Becca, I think we should order first and let Bones tell you." Rebecca gave Booth a questioning glance, but perused the menu. Once the food, a grilled chicken sandwich fro Rebecca, a salad for Brennan and a cheeseburger and fries for Booth, arrived and condiments applied Brennan began her story. When Brennan was done Rebecca put down her sandwich and said, "Temperance I have to say I am shocked, but I see no reason to keep Parker from meeting and getting to know Madelyn, provided you tell him about her before they meet."

"Of course. Thank you, Rebecca."

"Thanks Becca."

"You're both welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take the rest of my lunch to go and go back to my office. Seeley, you can get Parker at 4 instead of 5 if you want."

"Thanks Becca."

Booth watched Rebecca go before he turned to Brennan,"that wasn't so bad was it Bones?"

"No, share your fries." Booth smiled and slid the plate closer to Brennan and squeezed more ketchup onto the side of the plate.

* * *

Friday night Booth Brennan and Parker walked through the door of Brennan's apartment with a half veggie, half pepperoni pizza and a bag of rented DVDs." Can we eat in front of the TV, Bones?"

"Yes, but I need to tell you something first."Booth waked by Brennan and squeezed her shoulder gently, before busying himself getting plates, napkins, and drinks out for dinner while keeping an ear toward the living room.

"Okay." Brennan walked to the couch and sat down, patting the cushion beside her, Parker climbed up.

"Parker, a long time ago before I was partners with your dad, I had a boyfriend and we found out that we were going to have a baby. But a few months before the baby was born my boyfriend decided that he didn't want to be my boyfriend or the baby's father so, after the baby was born I put her up for adoption."

"My friend Bryan is adopted, he's cool."

Brennan smiled, "That's great. After the baby, a little girl I named Madelyn was adopted, I kept in contact with her parents for a while. Then when Madelyn was four months old her parents decided that they didn't want me to have contact with them anymore-"

"Why did they do that?"

"I don't know, Parker, but about three months ago I got a letter from Madelyn, wanting to meet me. After talking to her mother we decided I get to see her at least twice a week, we talk on the phone at least once a week and email daily. Parker the reason I'm telling you about this is because I get Madelyn on the weekends and she's coming over tomorrow to spend the day. She usually spends the weekend, but she broke her leg on Monday in gymnastics and doesn't feel like it. "

"Okay, cool."

"Are you okay with Madelyn being here and spending time with your dad when you aren't here?"

"Yeah, can we eat now? I'm starving."

Brennan laughed and ruffled Parker's hair, "go pick a movie."

* * *

The next morning Brennan was trying to be busy herself until Sarah dropped Madelyn off."Bones, Madelyn's here, I'm going to help her in the sidewalk is solid ice."

"Okay thank you."Brennan watched smiling from the window as Booth picked Madelyn up and carried her across the sidewalk to the building's lobby. Five minutes later Booth opened the door and Madelyn hobbled in. "Bones, it's getting cold and nasty out there, Madelyn going to spend the weekend after all."

"Great. Madelyn, how are you feeling?"

"Good, it doesn't hurt that much now."

"Good." Brennan moved to help Madelyn with her coat and get comfortable on the couch.

"Hey Park can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure Bones."

Parker walked into the living room."Parker, this is my daughter Madelyn."

"Hi."

"Madelyn, this is Booth's son, Parker."

"Hi."

Booth saw the awkwardness between the kids, "you know what today is the perfect day for?"

"What?" said from both kids.

"Changing into you pajamas and snuggling on the couch under a blanket to watch movies and eat junk food. Go change Park, Madelyn Tempe will help you. I'll make the popcorn and the Bones and I will join you." Parker scampered off while Madelyn followed Brennan to her room. Twenty minutes later Brennan was thankful she got the extra long couch, because, she had a kid on either side and Booth was next to Parker. The day was spent watching movies and having fun, dinner, tomato soup and grilled cheese was served on the couch. By ten o'clock Booth noticed that Parker was starting to fall asleep and Madelyn was already out.

"Bub, it's time for bed, go brush your teeth and grab your sleeping bag, it'll be easier for Madelyn to sleep in the bed." Parker sleepily nodded and went to the bathroom. Booth turned to Brennan," Bones, I'll carry Madelyn if you want to go ahead and get the bed turned down and the extra pillows for her leg."

"That would be good; Sarah said the painkillers knock her out. I don't think that she'd be that steady if we woke her up."

Booth nodded and stood up, turning back to the couch, he slid one hand under Madelyn's legs and supported her back with the other. Once Madelyn was situated in bed the way Sarah said was the most comfortable, Booth and Brennan went to say goodnight to Parker and zip up his sleeping bag, the boy was already asleep. Brennan smiled, "today was perfect, and the kids got along."

"Yes it was Parker's just happy Madelyn has his videogame playing stamina."

"I didn't think they'd ever quit."

"They wouldn't have if the battery hadn't died in Parker's controller and I'd brought the extra charged batteries. They had fun playing monopoly anyway. Let's go to bed, I promised Parker French toast in the morning and he'll be up early in anticipation."

"Okay, remember I don't like nutmeg on my French toast."

"Noted." Booth carried Brennan to the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Christmas is coming this part of that chapter was a lot longer than I thought so I'm going to split it.


	9. Chapter 9 authors note

Don't worry I am going to finish this one, but muse got the idea to write the flipside what if Brennan kept Madelyn. I have about ½ the first chapter written do y'all wanna read it now or wait? It'll be its own fic 7 -10 chapters


	10. Chapter 10

A week later

Brennan's apartment had been transformed into a Christmas wonderland by the time Parker joined her and Booth on Christmas Eve afternoon. Brennan pulled the pan of cookies from the oven as the doorbell sounded."Booth, can you get that? It's probably Parker."

"Sure." Brennan smiled a Booth crossed the room, jingling from the bells on his socks.

Booth answered the door in his Santa hat, "Merry Christmas, Parker."

"Merry Christmas, dad." Booth relived Parker of his duffel bag and the shopping bag, as he came inside and shimmied out of his coat. "Merry Christmas Bones, is Madelyn here?"

"No, she's spending Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with her mom, she's coming over at 6."Brennan noticed the crestfallen look that crossed Parker's face and quickly added, "She'll still be here when you come back after Christmas."

"Cool, I got her something, well mom picked it out."

Brennan smilled,"I'm sure she'll like it. Go put your presents under the tree and wash your hands, you can help decorate the cookies."

"Okay." Parker dumped the presents under the tree in a haphazard pile and went to the sink to wash his hands. Brennan shook her head and smiled.

Three hours later Booth, Brennan and Parker were sitting on the couch eating Chinese out of the carton and watching A _Christmas Story _"Park, as soon as your done get ready for Church you and I are going to the early service then we're going to get Bones and look at Christmas lights."

"Okay." Parker finished his eggroll and went to get ready. Three hours later Booth changed sleepy Parker into his pajamas and put him in bed before joining Brennan on the couch. Did you get everything wrapped?"

"Yes, are we going overboard with gifts? A laptop, a videogame system, games and a bike."

"No, Rebecca and I agreed on all of it this year. Parker will need a computer when he starts at the gifted school next week and we thought a laptop would be easier for him when he's got to come here. The new videogame system is something he didn't ask for, but we're getting it as a reward for all his hard work. He only asked for the bike and a new backpack. Rebecca's getting him all the things he needs for school and paying for high-speed internet plus Netflix for him for Christmas."

Brennan smiled a little," I went ahead and got him a laptop case, its neoprene and has the Flyers logo on it."

"Bones you didn't have to do that, the laptop is from both of us. And you wrote one of the recommendation letters plus you're helping Becca and I cover what the partial scholarship doesn't."

"I know that but the things I got him aren't tangible, he doesn't even know about it-"

"It's gonna stay that way."

"I know I just wanted to get him something from me."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Booth." They sat together watching the tree.

The next morning Parker got Booth and Brennan up at 6 AM, Booth buried his head in Brennan's shoulder and mumbled, "I thought once he quit believing in Santa getting up at the crack of dawn on Christmas would be over."

"He's excited and it's only an hour earlier than he'd normally be up. Go try to keep him from combusting with excitement while I make coffee."

Booth rolled over and got up tossing a giggling Parker over his shoulder carrying him out of the room. Ten minutes later Parker was unwrapping the laptop, "Cool a laptop, thanks dad. Thanks Bones."

"You're welcome bub, your mom and I thought a laptop would be better since you have to carry it between here and your moms."

Next was the videogame system, "cool, thanks dad."

"You're welcome, you didn't ask for it, but I thought you'd like it. Mom is okay with you having it."

Parker unwrapped the laptop case and his eyes lit up, "Thanks Bones, it so cool."

"You're welcome Parker."

After Booth retrieved Parker's bike from their room and Booth and Brennan had opened their presents from Parker, a Flyers sweat shirt for Booth and vanilla scented candles for Brennan. They had a quick bagel breakfast. After breakfast Booth sat in the floor hooking up the videogame system while Brennan and Parker set up his laptop (Rebecca had the printer at her house). After everything was set up Booth Brennan and Parker played videogame until it was time for Rebecca to take Parker to her aunt's house for dinner. After Parker left Brennan and Booth cleaned the remains of Christmas with Parker and go ready for Christmas with Madelyn. At 5:30 Brennan started the macaroni and cheese, "Bones, Parker's upset he's missing the mac N cheese."

"I know I told him I'd make him some when he comes back on New Years. " Booth grinned and stole a handful of cheese."HEY!" the doorbell rang." Booth will you get that? I'm in a mess here."

"Sure." Booth let Madelyn in and took her bags from Sarah.

"Merry Christmas, Booth."

"Merry Christmas, Madelyn."

"Merry Christmas Tempe. "

"Merry Christmas, Madelyn. Dinner isn't ready yet so why don't we open gifts and then eat?"

"Sounds good to me." Booth helped Madelyn to the floor and handed the presents out.

Madelyn opened her present from Brennan,"Oapal earrings, the match the bracelet I got from Mom. Thanks Tempe I love them."

"You're welcome Madelyn, I'm glad you like them."

Madelyn opened Booth's present next," a mall gift card?"

"Yeah, I thought once you get your cast off, you and Bones might like to go shopping. Bones has one for lunch at the mall."

"Cool thanks,"

"You're welcome."

Brennan opened her gift from Madelyn, a dolphin paperweight. "It's beautiful Madelyn, thank you." Brennan reached over and pulled Madelyn into a hug.

"You're welcome Mom said she remembered you liked dolphins and it thought it looked neat, especially if the sun caught it.

Booth was next, "Look Bones socks with tiny turkeys on them. Thank you, Madelyn I love them."

"You're welcome; Tempe said you didn't have any thanksgiving socks so."

"Now I do." Booth gave Madelyn a hug,

The rest of the day and vacation was spent thing out, just the tree of them until Parker came over on New Year's Eve then the four of them hung out, it was a perfect holiday.


	11. Chapter 11

A little something for the holiday.

* * *

It had been a month since the holidays and Brennan was in her office checking her email when one from Madelyn popped up:

* * *

Tempe,

I'm going to the doctor this afternoon to let them look at my leg; I'm scared about it. What if it isn't healing, what if it is healing, but not good enough for me to compete again? What if the saw slips and they end up cutting me and the cast? Call mom later, she can tell you what the doctor said.

Madelyn

* * *

Booth came in then to get Brennan to sign some papers, when he saw that worried look on her face. "Bones, what's wrong?"

"Madelyn emailed me scared about going to the doctor for a check up on her leg. I think it would ease her fears if I were there."

Booth smiled, "go Bones, call Sarah and get the time for the appointment-"

"I can't, what if we get a case?"

"I can take a squint in training; Cam will give you the afternoon off. Sign these papers then call Sarah. Work is important, but so being there when you child needs you whether they know it or not."

Brennan smiled a little and signed the papers. Then she called Sarah and found out the appointment was at 1 then she asked Sarah not to tell Madelyn that she would be there. Next she typed a short reassuring email to Madelyn. Cam had no problem giving Brennan the afternoon off or going with Booth and an intern if they should get a case.

At 12:45 Brennan quietly slipped in the door of the orthopedist behind Sarah and took a seat next to Madelyn. Madelyn looked over, "Tempe! I didn't think you'd come for this."

"I thought you could use some support. Madelyn your leg is healing well, you may not get the cast off today but you will soon."

"You don't know that."

Brennan smiled, "you're right I don't, but I know that you're young, healthy, and have no conditions that prohibit bone remodeling, so I feel comfortable drawing my conclusions." Brennan took Madelyn's hand and squeezed gently, Madelyn leaned into her a little.

Forty five minutes later Madelyn had been x-rayed, Brennan and Doctor Myer were reviewing the films down the hall. Doctor Myer walked in, "Madelyn, your leg is healing very well." Doctor Myer popped the x-rays up on the computer for Madelyn to look at." Doctor Brennan and both agree that you need three more weeks a cast. After the cast is removed I'd like you to go to therapy for two months, to re-strengthen everything. I see no reason why you won't be able to compete at the level you were before, provided you take things slowly at first."

Madelyn smiled "Thank you doctor Myer. You too Tempe."

"You're welcome Madelyn. now let's get you a new cast, this one is looking a little wore out. What color this time?"

"Lime green."

"lime green it is." Doctor Myer picked up the saw to remove the cast, he saw Madelyn flinch." Madelyn, you won't get cut, it will be noisy and the cast will get warm, but you'll be fine. Brennan took one of her hands while Sarah took the other as Dr. Myer removed the cast. Brennan leaned close and whisper, Madelyn, relax close your eyes, I'll tell you when it's over."

Madelyn closed her eyes and nodded, Brennan didn't tell Madelyn to open her eyes after the cast was removed, she didn't think she needed to look at her leg as it was atrophied from lack of use and a little off color. Brennan waited until the leg was incased in lime green cast material to tell Madelyn to pen her eyes." Madelyn, it's over you can open your eyes now." Madelyn open her eyes and looked at her cast. "it's bright."

They finished up at the doctor and went to the finer for lunch. A few hours later Booth found Brennan on the couch in her apartment typing a chapter. He sat down next to Brennan, kissing her cheek," you didn't come back to the lab after the appointment, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I called Cam, she said it was quiet and my paperwork is caught up, so I decided to come home and work on my book. I left you a message."

"I know I got it on the way home, I had to go to the range this afternoon and left my phone in my locker. How's Madelyn?"

"she's okay, her leg is healing and doctor Myer sees no reason why she won't be able to compete like she did before as long as she goes slowly and goes to two months of therapy to straighten her leg after she gets the cast off in three weeks."

"That's great."

"Yeah, after we got done at the doctor we went to the diner and had lunch. Madelyn is coming over Friday night to work on her science project; she's building a model of a cell."

"You had a good day I take it?"

"I did, thanks for making me take the day off."

"You're welcome. Everyone needs to take an afternoon off once in a while, even you." Booth got up and went to the bedroom to change and start dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Max Keenan moved around his kitchen making breakfast for his daughter, Brennan called the night before saying that she needed to talk to him. Max could sense Brennan's nervousness and suggested he make them breakfast at his apartment, Brennan agreed. Max just finished the waffle batter when the doorbell rang, wiping his hands on a towel he went to answer it "Tempe, perfect timing, I finished the batter. Have a seat; I'll get you some coffee."

Brennan hung her coat by the door and took a seat at the table, "Thanks dad."

Max smiled and sat a cup on the table in front of Brennan and went to the now ready waffle iron and began pouring the batter. "Do you want to tell me now or wait?"

"I'll tell you while we eat; I hope you won't have an adverse reaction to it."

Max chuckled a little as he put the waffles on two plates and carried them to the table and sat one in front of Brennan, "I'm sure I won't Tempe."

"You made chocolate chip waffles?"

"Yes with fresh strawberries, like you like." Max turned and picked up the bowl of sliced berries from the counter and sat then on the table."I can make you chocolate milk too if you want it."

"Coffee's fine."

Max nodded and sat down, watching Brennan lightly butter and syrup her waffles. Brennan ate half of one waffle before putting down her fork and taking a drink of coffee. "Dad, this isn't easy for me to say, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I have a daughter."

Max's fork clattered to his plate,"Tempe, what did you say?"

"I said I have a daughter."

"That's what I thought you said, care to elaborate?"

Brennan smiled and began the story, when she was done Max took her hand, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry baby, do you think if your mother and I hadn't-"

"I don't know dad, maybe. It would have been easier to take care of her if I'd had family, but I still would have moved here and you and mom would have still been in Chicago. The reason I wanted to tell you about this now is, it's my weekend with Madelyn and I thought you would like to meet her. You can come for dinner on Saturday. Before you ask Madelyn does know that you and mom left and I was put into foster care by Russ. She also knows mom is gone. Booth and I sat down with her mother and told her about you, and she is ok with you seeing Madelyn."

"What time?"

"7?"

"I'll be there." Max picked up his fork and finished breakfast. After they both were done and the dishes were washed, Brennan went to her car and got the pictures and videos Sarah had given her and her and Max spent the remainder of the morning catching up and getting to know Madelyn before dinner on Saturday.

Saturday came and Brennan was slightly nervous, but she had made cookie that morning with Madelyn to try and defuse some nervous energy. At 7 Max rang the doorbell and Booth answered, letting the older man enter. Max's eyes scanned the room until they fell on Brennan making salad while Madelyn spread softened garlic butter on a split loaf of French bread, Max smiled a bit, and he heard their conversation. Madelyn had a crush on some boy named Travis in English class. Booth cleared his throat, "Bo-"Max put a hand on Booth's arm and shook his head, Booth nodded and they both watched Brennan and Madelyn; it seemed like they'd been together all their lives instead of five months. After a few more minutes Max nodded and Booth said, "Bones Max is here."

Brennan smiled and wiped her hands on a towel and squeezed Madelyn's shoulder, turning her around and walked toward Max. "Dad, this is Madelyn. Madelyn, this is my Dad, you can call him Max if you'd like."Madelyn nodded.

"Hello Madelyn, Tempe has told me a lot about you."

"Hi."

"Dinner will be ready as soon as the garlic bread warms through. Why don't we go sit down and talk?"

Everyone took seats in the living room, Max couldn't help but notice how Brennan had her arm around Madelyn and that the child had sort of snuggled in to her. Five minutes later after a little small talk everyone was seated at the table serving themselves spaghetti, salad and garlic bread. As the meal went on Madelyn warmed up to Max. At its end Brennan said," Madelyn, why don't you get ready for bed-"

Madelyn rolled her eyes, "I saw that kiddo, get ready for bed while Dad and I do the dishes then we can play a game until you go to bed."

"Okay. "Madelyn headed to the bathroom wile Max handed Brennan the dishes and headed to the kitchen,

"Madelyn's a great kid Tempe; she reminds me a lot of you at that age. I like her."

"Thanks Dad. I'm pretty sure Madelyn likes you too. We'll talk tomorrow before she goes home; we curl up in bed in the morning and talk until Sarah comes to get her."

"Your mom used to do that with you while I took Russ out, than we'd switch the next weekend."

"I know it's one of the few things I remember from before you left."

Two hours later Max left Madelyn Brennan beating Booth at Pictionary.


	13. Chapter 13

May 2011

It was Mother's Day and Booth had gone to Rebecca's early to help Parker make breakfast now he was sitting waiting on Madelyn to arrive to help her with Brennan's surprise. At 12:30 Booth heard a knock, he smiled Madelyn was behind the knock when he opened the door he found Madelyn looking a tad nervous. "Relax Madelyn, Bones doesn't suspect a thing; she's in the bedroom working on a chapter of her new book." To Sarah he said, "I'll have her back by 4."

"Thanks. Maddie have fun, do you both have everything?"

Madelyn looked at Booth,"Yep, the flowers are in the refrigerator, the present is behind the couch I got it last night." Sarah smiled at Madelyn's excitement; Sarah wasn't upset about splitting time with Brennan that was how it was suppose to be all along. After Sarah left Booth got the flowers and gave Madelyn the small gift bag and called to Brennan,"Bones, can you come here for a minute?"

Brennan came into the living room dressed in Booth's FBI t shirt and sweats and his funky socks.

"Happy Mother' Day, Tempe!" Madelyn wrapped Brennan in a hug, Brennan hugged back. "Madelyn, what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking my mom to lunch and the botanic garden for Mother's Day. Mom got breakfast in bed and plants for the flower beds, plus I promised I'd help her plant them and vacuum the whole upstairs for the rest of the year."

"But-"

Booth caught Brennan's eye and shook his head," Bones go change we're rolling out in 10 and you need to open your gift."

"All right."

Five minutes later Brennan returned and took the gift bag Madelyn handed her, opening it Brennan found a charm bracelet, with a book, skeleton, heart, daisy and a baby shoe with Madelyn's birthstone in it as the charms.

"Madelyn, it's beautiful thank you."

"You're welcome, Booth helped me pick out the charms." Brennan hugged Madelyn and let her fasten the bracelet around her wrist. Booth gently ushered them out the door. Brennan collapsed on the couch 4 hours later after stopping at a Mexican restaurant for lunch and walking the botanic garden twice. Booth sat down next to her,"How was your first Mother's Day Bones?"

"Wonderful, I don't know who enjoyed the botanic garden more, me or Madelyn. We'll have to take her back in this summer. Thank you for buying my bracelet."

"I didn't buy it, I loaned Madelyn the money she's paying me back in monthly installments. Sarah knows and is fine with it; I did the same with Parker when he got Rebecca a birthstone ring two years ago. Parker is still paying me back though, about a month later he broke Bacca's favorite lamp I was able to find a replacement at an antique store so she wouldn't disown him, but it cost a lot. He's got 6 more months of payments! Before you say anything, the money I get from Parker and Madelyn goes into savings accounts I set up for them and when they get older they will have access to them."

"Thank you for not treating Madelyn differently."

"You're welcome, Bones you don't treat Parker different so why would I not treat Madelyn like any other kid?"

"I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones." They kissed.

A/N: 3 more chapters to go.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I know it's been like 4 ½ months since I updated, sorry my second to last semester of college kicked my arse and musie decided she didn't want to work on this one for a bit. I hope to finish the last two chapters in the 12 days I have before I start the summer semester.

* * *

It was the end of a very long week and Brennan was looking forward to finishing her paperwork and grabbing a pizza and going home to watch a movie and cuddle with Booth. Brennan groaned a little when her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Temperance, it's Sarah."

Brennan smiled, "hi Sarah how's Madelyn?"

"She's good. Temperance I was wondering if you and Agent Booth could watch her for a few days. I just found out that I'm needed to go to Texas on business and Mom and Dad are cruising Alaska. I've got her enrolled in a summer day camp that starts on Monday. I know its short notice-"

"Sarah, it's fine when are you leaving?"

"4 AM tomorrow, I was hoping I could drop her off tonight."

"Booth and I are working late tonight, but Madelyn can come here if she wants."

"She'd love that, thank you. I'll be there in about an hour."

"See you in an hour." Brennan hung up and called Booth to tell him their change in plans and to ask him to add plain cheese pizza their takeout order and bring it to the lab instead of waiting until they got home. An hour later Eric, the afternoon security guard brought Madelyn and her suit cases to Brennan's office.

Brennan stood up to give Madelyn a hug, as was what they always did every time they were together, but this time Madelyn didn't hug Brennan back. Brennan stepped back, "Madelyn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know you well enough to know it isn't nothing. What's wrong?"

"Mom isn't letting me go to gymnastics camp! I've gone to gymnastics camp every summer since I was five! My leg is fine; Dr. Meyer says it's healed you agreed with him!"

Brennan steered Madelyn to the couch, "I do agree with Dr. Myer, but I also agree with your mom; it's too soon. You had that setback after you got the cast off and ended up in a brace for three weeks. None of us, including Booth want to see you get seriously hurt. I bet by the time school starts you'll be back to competing. Science camp will be fun, they come here on Fridays and your mom said you can spend Friday afternoons with me and when it's not our weekend you can still come home with me and have dinner. "

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Brennan smiled and pulled Madelyn into a hug, "it won't be. Booth and I are going to be working late tonight; he should be here in a little more than an hour with pizza. We'll eat and then Booth and I will try to finish our paperwork somewhat quickly and then we'll go home "

"Okay, mom let me bring the portable DVD player and a lot of movies and books." Madelyn dumped her bag on the couch cushion.

"Okay, I'm going to go work on the platform until Booth gets here. Theirs water in the mini fridge behind my desk."

"Okay." Brennan watched as Madelyn booted up thru DVD player and curled down in the couch. An hour later Booth sat 2 pizza boxes and a box of dessert pizza on the table. "Pause it kiddo, I'm going to get Bones then we'll eat."

Madelyn smiled and paused the DVD, "What did you get?"

"Cheese for you and veggie for me and Bones and cinnamon apple dessert pizza for all of us. I'm going to get Bones, if we're not in here in 5 minutes go ahead and eat while it's hot."

"Okay."

Booth left Brennan's office and heeded for the platform, "Bones, pizzas in your office lets go."

"In a minute, I need to finish this test so the computer can get the results while we eat." Brennan put the sample in the machine and hit button, stripping off her gloves Brennan headed off the platform. Booth smiled to himself, ever since Brennan had Madelyn every other weekend she easily stopped working when asked to spend time with her.

* * *

After dinner Booth cleaned up the remnants of the pizza while Brennan got their paperwork together, "Madelyn are you going to be okay in here while Booth and I go to the lounge to do paperwork?"

"Yes, Tempe." Brennan smiled at the slight eye roll that Madelyn didn't that she saw and got up placing a kiss on Madelyn's forehead, "Love you."

"Love you too."

Many hours later Booth packed Madelyn's stuff while Brennan helped the half asleep teen to the SUV. The remainder of the weekend passed as it normally would have with lots of time together and a compromise of bike riding instead of rollerblading (Brennan had visions of Madelyn's leg getting broken again). The week wasn't normal there was no sleeping in until 45 minute before Brennan had to be at the lab, jumping in the shower, grabbing a cup of coffee before the pot quit brewing and heading out the door. Now Brennan was up at least an hour before they had to leave and breakfast was made.

The week passed a little too quickly for anyone's liking. Brennan took a shortened day on Friday and picked Madelyn up after science camp and they went shopping at the mall for the afternoon then they went out for dinner at a nice restaurant rather than the diner. They capped off the evening with a movie and ice-cream. Brennan and Madelyn found Booth asleep on the couch with the TV on, Brennan kissed Booth's cheek and turned off the TV threw a blanket over him before going to bed. Sunday Madelyn packed up her stuff and moped around, Booth stopped her mid mope in the kitchen.

"Sit." Booth pointed her toward a chair, grabbing the milk and a box of cookies before taking a seat himself. Booth poured the milk and slid the box of cookies between them."Why are you moping around, Madelyn?"

Madelyn took a cookie and dunked it in her glass of milk."I don't wanna go home."

"Why?"

"Because mom is always too busy and even if you and Tempe always are you always spend time with me somehow. Mom only spends Saturday with me, during the school year it isn't so bad because I'm busy, summer is boring. I go to summer camp then I come home and do something until mom gets home."

Brennan came in then, "Madelyn I just talked to your mom, and she'll ne here in a little while. She asked me if Booth and I can take you every other week while she goes away on business this summer and you still get to spend every Friday with me at the lab regardless of what week it is. That is of course if you want to."

"I do."

"Okay then we won't see you this weekend, you'll spend it with your mom and Friday you'll come home with me and stay with Booth and I."

"Cool." they sent the next few hours they watched movies until Sarah arrived


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: don't go falling off your chairs or anything, but here's a new chapter! Muse got terribly stuck and distracted on where this was going to go and then I got caught up in the last semester of college and graduating. Muse has figured out how this is going to go and the final chapter that I am going to really try to have up by next weekend. Thanks for sticking with me.

End of September 2011

It was Friday night and Brennan was nervously waiting for Madelyn to come spend the weekend. last weekend had been childless at Booth's request and he had packed an overnight bag and whisked Brennan away for a weekend at a bed and breakfast in Virginia and had purposed, Brennan had said 'yes' without hesitation. Now she paced with a little, Booth grabbed her arms, "Bones, stop pacing Madelyn will be happy for us. It might take her a bit to get used to it all; it's been a big year for her."

"I know maybe we should wait-"

"Bones, we can wait to get married, but you/we need to tell her. I'm not taking back the proposal. I waited 6 years, that's long enough."

"I don't want you to take it back, but we might have to wait though it depends on how Madelyn takes the news."

"I can do that."

Madelyn arrived shortly after and they sat down to meatloaf, potatoes, and green beans (Brennan had veggie meatloaf) and talked about their days and weekend plans. After dinner Brennan and Booth sat with Madelyn between them on the couch. "Madelyn, Booth and I want to tell you something. Booth asked me to marry him, I said yes."

Madelyn sat in silence a few seconds and got up off the couch running to her room, Booth winced when the door slammed shut. Brennan stood to go after her; Booth pulled her back down, "Bones, giver her 10 minutes then go in. This is a lot to process for her, she's gotten used to having us around and now she has something else to wrap her mind around."

"I did not picture Madelyn reacting like this. What if we cannot get married?"

"Bones we will it just might take a bit longer than either of us like, but it will happen."

"What if Parker has the same reaction?"

"He won't, he's been for us getting together since he was six."

"Really?"

"Yes, to quote my then six year old son, 'Daddy, Dr. Bones is pretty, smart, and she's nice. You should go out or something.'" Brennan chuckled.

"I guess I should go talk to Madelyn."

"Bones, it'll be okay."

"I hope so."

Booth kissed her cheek as she got up and went to the bedroom.

Brennan took a moment to collect her before knocking on the door.

Brennan knocked and received a mumble in reply, she slowly opened the door. Madelyn was facing the wall hugging something; Brennan assumed it was the spare pillow. Brennan's heart broke a little; she could tell Madelyn had been crying, sitting on the edge of the bed Brennan ran the fingers up Madelyn's arm."We need to talk."

"Nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is-"

"No, it's all messed up now. I thought it would be good to find you, but I guess not. Can you call my mom? I want to go home."

"I will call you mom and asker her to come get you after we talk about Booth and I getting married. Why is everything messed up now?"

"Because now that you and Booth are getting married, he won't like me anymore. The only reason he's nice to me is so that you'll marry him. After you get married you'll have your own kid that you see and spend time with ALL the time, you won't want me anymore. "

Brennan took a moment to get her emotions under control and her thoughts in order."Madelyn, could you please face me?" Madelyn rolled to her back, still holding the pillow. Brennan smiled and brushed her hair back off her forehead.

"Madelyn, you couldn't be more wrong if you tried. You're right on one thing though, Booth doesn't like you he LOVES you. When I got your letter Booth was with me, he wasn't upset when I told him about you he was surprised. Your dad's letter made Booth upset, your existence didn't."

"Really?"

"Yes, and when Booth and I have our own child the amount of love that Booth and I have for you and Parker will not change. The two of you are our kids and we love you both more than you could possibly know. I did not want to give you up for adoption, but I had to do what was best for the both of us, mainly you. "Brennan turned in the bed so she was half sitting up, half lying down and put an arm around Madelyn's shoulders.

"I'm really not mad that you're getting married, it's a big change and-"

"I know it's a big change, but if you think about it not a lot will change. The only changes will be that more of Booth's things will be here. Actually I think we're going to buy a house, you and Parker will have your own rooms and the other change will be that I am going to become Parker's step mother. You'll still stay with us every other weekend and every other week in the summer."

"Cool my own room would be nice. I don't mind sharing with Parker when I'm here and he's not but it will still be nice to have my own room. Is Booth mad at me?"

"No, he's worried about you because he loves you and Booth doesn't like to see those he loves upset or hurting."

"Do I have to go home?"

"No, not in less you want to."

"I don't want to."

"Okay. You should go talk to Booth, Just so he knows you're okay."

"Hum."

Brennan looked down and smiled slightly, Madelyn was drifting off it had been a long day for her. She had gymnastics practice at 6 am and since Olympiad practice after school. "Or you could go to sleep and talk to Booth in the morning." Brennan pulled Madelyn closer to her, Madelyn snuggled into her arm and continued to sleep. Brennan waited a few more minutes, making sure Madelyn was deeply asleep before laying her back on the pillows and covering her with a spare blanket. Booth looked up when he heard Brennan come into the room."Madelyn okay?"

Brennan sat down next to Booth before speaking, "yes she isn't mad that we're getting married. She just thought that you were only pretending to like her so that I'd say yes when you asked me to marry you. Now that I'd said yes you wouldn't like her anymore and that I wouldn't want to see her anymore."

"That's not-"

Brennan laid a hand on Booth's arm,"Booth, I assured Madelyn that there isn't an ounce of truth to what she thinks. She was concerned about the changes that our change in relationship will bring to her life with us. I just told her that her life with us will not change that much, we'll move into a house, she's excited about the prospect of having her own room." Booth smiled, Brennan continued, "The only other change that will affect her is my becoming Parker's step mother. Madelyn is okay, Booth."

"Still I should go talk to her."

"She's asleep; I've been in there holding her for the last five minutes. I think she was going to come talk to you, but she fell asleep." Brennan smiled.

"I think tomorrow before I go get Parker, I'll take Madelyn out to breakfast so we can talk. Then we'll get Parker, come back here and tell him the news then we can go to the movies or bowling."

"Taking Madelyn out for breakfast with just you is a good idea. We can go to the movies and bowling; you know they won't be able to choose. Besides it's been a while since we've had them both here at the same time."

"You sure Bones? It's gonna be a long day; they're gonna be hyper."

"I'm sure. After we tell Parker we can stay here for a while then head to the bowling alley first. Then we can stop at their favorite pizza place then head to the movies, they have double feature Saturday nights again."

"You're going to make a 13 and a 12 year old very happy Bones."

"I know we'll have fun too."

"Yeah."

The next morning Booth eased out of bed taking care not to wake Brennan. After he was ready Booth went across the hall to get Madelyn up, she was always up and waiting for someone else to get up.

Booth knocked lightly on the bedroom door and stuck his head in the door," Maddie, you wanna go out to breakfast before I go get Parker? Bones is still sleeping."

"Yeah."

"Okay, get your shoes." Five minutes later they were making the drive to the diner in silence. The silence continued until after the waitress brought them their food; pancakes for Booth and stuffed French toast for Madelyn.

"Maddie, Bones told me why you were upset last night—"Madelyn began jabbing the French toast on her plate. Booth gently stooped her fork from mutilating the bread, Madelyn looked up,"hey, it's okay it's a legitimate fear. Some people would only pretend to like you to get Bones to marry them but that's not me. I love you regardless of whether Bones and I get married or not."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're a great kid! No matter if Bones And I have our own child later on I will not love you or Parker any less than I do right now."

"You love Parker and me the same?"

"Yes, and that will never change as long as I live."

Madelyn smiled and dug into her mutilated French toast. An hour later they were back to Brennan's with Madelyn in better sprits and sworn to secrecy about Booth and Brennan's news and Parker in tow. Brennan met them at the door, getting a hug from Madelyn, "Are you okay?"Brennan held onto her for a few minutes, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah."

"Bub, put your stuff away then come here, Bones and I have something to tell you."

"Okay."Brennan did the same to Parker before he ran off. Parker dumped his bag in the guest room and hurried back to the living room, he knew something was up with his dad and Brennan they were acting more lovey-dovey toward each other than normal.

Parker took a seat on the couch and Booth and Brennan sat on either side of him,"Bub, I asked Bones to marry me-"

"And I said yes."

"Cool!"

Parker hugged them,"When is it?"

"We're not sure, soon. Get the newspaper and find a movie you and Madelyn want to see. We're going bowling then out for pizza then a double feature Saturday night at the movies."

Parker and Madelyn body tackled the weekender section of the paper to be the one that got to choose a movie.

Booth laughed, "No fighting or you'll be watching one of Bones' boring documentaries on Incan pyramids or something while eating cheep frozen pizza that uses something akin to cardboard for crust and then we'll so some Wii bowling ."

Five minutes later the movie was chosen and Parker and Madelyn were challenging Booth and Brennan to a few rounds of practice wii bowling.

It was nearly midnight when Booth and Brennan guided to sleepy teens through the door. "Okay you two brush your teeth and go to bed." Brennan got two sleepy nods and then she collapsed next to Booth on the couch. "I'm tired, four games of bowling, two pizzas, three rounds of mini golf, two movies and ice cream is a lot for one day."

"Yep, but it was a lot of fun and the kids enjoyed themselves, we'll have to do it again. Next me I'm partnering with Madelyn. Brennan and Madelyn together means Parker and I don't stand a chance."

Brennan chuckled and snuggled into Booth and fell asleep. Sunday was spent sleeping in and being lazy.

Four months later Booth found Brennan on the couch looking at a bridal magazine with her face scrunched up, signing he sat down next to her."What's wrong Bones? You've got scrunch-y face again."

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Brennan pushed the bridal magazine to the floor.

Booth tiped Brennan's chin up, "You don't want to get married anymore?"

"I want to get married; I just don't want to plan it! I don't care if the dress is sleeveless, spaghetti strap, strapless, ¾ sleeve or whatever! I don't care what shade of white it is, whether you wear a tux or not! I don't care what flavor cake we have, I don't care if we even have cake! We can have pie for all I care if you want it! All I want is to marry you, Booth." Brennan broke down then.

"Okay shh calm down. We can always elope, Bones. We can get married tomorrow if you want."

"No, I want the kids and our family and friends there."

"Okay, why don't you call Sarah and I'll call Rebecca to see if we can get the kids then we'll talk the day off Friday and get the kids afterschool then meet everyone at city hall and get married then we'll take everyone out to dinner to celebrate."

"That sounds perfect! I'll go call Sarah."

Friday rolled around and Rebecca and Sarah dropped Parker and Madelyn off at the lab where they joined Booth, Brennan, the squints, Max, Pops, Jared, Padme, Russ, Amy, Hailey, Emma, and Caroline in one of Hodgins limos to go to city hall. ten minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Seeley J. Booth( Brennan was going to go by Dr. Temperance Brennan professionally, and Mrs. Booth personally) walked out of city hall hand in hand and got in the limo to go to Sid's for their celebration dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

3 years later

A lot had changed in the tree years Madelyn had came into Brennan and Booth's lives. a big change had been that Brennan and Booth had became Madelyn's guardians and due to Sarah job requiring her to travel more Madelyn lived with Brennan and Booth for two weeks every other month. The biggest change was that the family was going to expand in a few weeks, Brennan was more nervous this time than she was with Madelyn. With Madelyn Brennan was in something like shock and denial that Michael had let and she was going to have a baby. Tonight was Madelyn's 16th birthday party she was spending the afternoon with Brennan and Booth before the party watching movies and having macaroni and cheese with chocolate-chocolate chip cup cakes with cream cheese frosting .

Booth declined Brennan and Madelyn's invitation to join them for their movies and macaroni and cheese choosing instead to take his bowl of pasta and watch sports in the den. Halfway through the second movie Brennan turned to Madelyn and said,"Maddie can you go get Booth for me, please?"

"Sure, are you okay?"

Brennan smiled "I'm fine Maddie." Madelyn nodded and got up and went to the den. A minute later Booth appeared in the living room, "What's wrong Bones? Stuck in the couch again?"

"Yes, but more importantly I've gone into labor-"

"What? Oh My God! Bones we've gotta go-."

Brennan smiled, "Booth, relax it isn't time to go yet. If we go to the hospital now, they'll more than likely send us home or make us stay there and that'll be worse for me. I went to the hospital at the beginning with Maddie and was there for 17 hours before anything happened. I want to try and avoid that this time if I can. I just wanted you here."

"Okay, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Brennan pulled Booth down on the couch next to her.

"Should I call Mom?"

"Not right now. We can finish the movie if you want."

"All right." After the movie ended they all sat and talked quietly and made sure they had everything to go. Brennan also gave Madelyn her birthday present, a mall gift card and an I.O.U for a shopping trip.

"Once the baby gets here and I recover I thought we could go shopping and have lunch."

"Okay."

About two hours later Brennan turned to Madelyn, "Maddie, I think I'd better call Sarah."

"Okay." Madelyn picked up the phone and called Sarah.

"Mom will be here in 15 minutes, she's at the grocery store."

"That's fine."Brennan tried to smile and hide the tiny drop of fear she felt knowing they had at least 15 minutes of waiting ahead of them.

Booth fished his keys out of his pocket,"Maddie, why don't you go put the suitcase and pillow in the SUV and get the mail." he tossed Madelyn his keys.

"Sure." Madelyn grabbed the bag and pillow from the chair by the door where it had been sitting for the last month.

After Madelyn closed the door Booth turned to Brennan,"Bones, are you sure you're okay? You've been gripping my hand tighter for the last half hour."

"I'll be fine as long as we leave when Madelyn leaves."

"Okay, lights and sirens all the way."

"I don't think that will be necessary, but I reserve the right to change my mind at any time."

"Okay. I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth." Brennan laid a hand on her stomach; Booth put his hand over hers. Fifteen minutes later they'd said hasty goodbyes to Madelyn and Sarah, promising to call whenever the baby arrived.

Seven hours later Brennan held her son in her arms, she gently torched the baby's cheek. "He's perfect Booth."

Booth smiled, "he is, but he needs a name. You pick the first and I'll pick middle?"

"Okay." Brennan stared at the baby or a few minutes. "Ryan?"

"I like it." Booth looked at Ryan," Maxwell?"

"Ryan Maxwell Booth, I like it"

"Me too." Brennan looked at Ryan, Booth watched them. "Bones, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just never got to hold Maddie like this. After she was born they gave her to me for a minute or two so I could hold her while the cleaned her up and I told them her name. That was the last time I saw her until she was a moth old."

"Oh Bones, I'm sorry."

"You want to hold Ryan?"

"Yeah, but I'll hold him later, take your time." Booth smiled when he didn't get an argument. He watched them for a while longer before saying, "Bones, the squints are in the lobby more than likely waiting on pins and needles to see the newest addition to the family. Do you want me to take Ryan to them or do you want them to come back here?"

Brennan didn't take her eyes off Ryan, "take Ryan to them, I'm too tired to talk to them right now. In fact tell them all they can come see us at home in a few days. I only want Maddie and Parker to see us here. Does that make me sound horrible?"

"No, I agree. When Parker was born Beccca's room was a revolving line of family, she didn't get any rest." Booth moved to the bed and gently picked Ryan up, the baby let out a soft grunt. "I know bud, we'll go meet the squints then we'll come right back to mommy." Brennan grinned and accepted Booth's light kiss. "We'll be back soon."

Brennan nodded and watched Booth carry Ryan out of the room. She intended to only close her eyes for a moment, but drifted off instead.

Booth walked to the lobby and spoke quietly."Hey squints, meet my son, Ryan Maxwell Booth." Booth grinned at Ryan who was yawning and almost asleep in his arms.

"He's beautiful Seeley."

"Thanks Camille." neither did their banter, right now they didn't care that their formal names were used.

"He's so adorable. Hodgie I still want a million of them! Booth, how's Bren?"

"She's good Ange, just really tired. She doesn't want visitors other than the kids until we've been home a few days." Booth had to smile at the somewhat disappointed looks and nods of understanding. A few minutes later Booth went back to Brennan's room, opening the door quietly so not to wake her. Booth went to Brennan's bedside and kissed her forehead, letting her know subconsciously that he was back. Booth sat down in the squeaky plastic chair for his time with Ryan.

Early the next morning Booth stood in the doorway of the hospital room watching Brennan with Ryan, he was content and Brennan was relaxed and booth was happy.

Booth walked to the bed and kissed Brennan, "Hey Bones, how you are feeling this morning?"

"I'm a little sore, but I feel okay."

"That's good. How's Ryan?"

Brennan smiled, "He's good, he just ate and had his diaper changed. He didn't like that too well but he went along with it."

Booth grinned. "I called Becca she said congratulations and that Parker will have to meet Ryan at home, he's at a sleepover and basketball game today."  
"I figured as much, he had me help him wrap the gift last weekend. He'll be disappointed though, even though Ryan wasn't supposed to be here for another week and a half."Brennan smiled at her awake son. "What about Maddie?"

"She'll be here as soon as visiting hours start; she has gymnastics practice at 11:30."

Brennan nodded, "Ryan, do you want daddy to take you for a while?" Brennan gently transferred the baby to Booth's arms. "hi bud."

At 10 am Madelyn knocked on the door, she came in and walked over to Brennan's bed.

"Hi Tempe, this is for Ryan." Brennan adjusted her hold on Ryan and took the gift bag from Madelyn, opening it she found a blue terrycloth bunny with Ryan's name, birthrate sand weight embroidered on its foot. "It's like the one you have from me."

"I know love it. Do you want to hold him?"

"No." Madelyn looked down.

"Maddie, you can't hurt him or anything, sit down Booth will help you."

Madelyn nodded and sat in the squeaky plastic chair and Brennan handed Ryan to Booth, he placed the baby in Madelyn's arms and adjusted her hands."Okay?"

Madelyn nodded.

Booth perched on Brennan's bed and watched Madelyn hold Ryan.

Ryan was two weeks old now and Booth and Brennan had sort of gotten used to being the parents of a new born. Parker had visited and fell in love with his little brother.

Brennan was in the living room with Ryan when Booth came and sat down beside her, "Bones, anything wrong?"

"Nothing really I just miss the kids."

Booth chuckled, "They're just giving us time alone with Ryan."

"I know and I'm glad, but I miss them."

"You can call them and ask them to come over, you know they would."

"I know, but I feel weird to call them." Booth kissed her head and got up. A few minutes later he sat down. "Parker isn't coming over, he along with Rebecca and half the hockey team have food poisoning from bad salad at the banquet."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, Becca thinks they're over the worst of it they're both really tired."

"You should make your 'famous' chicken soup and take it over there."

"Good idea Bones. Maddie said she'd be over in an hour."

"Okay." An hour later Ryan was changed into a sleeper that Madelyn had picked out.

"Bones, why'd you change Ryan's clothes?"

"Because Madelyn picked it out and I thought she'd like to see him in it. In another week or two it'll be too small; Ryan is growing like a weed." Brennan smiled at the baby. When Booth let Madelyn in ten minutes later and she flopped down on the couch, but knew now wasn't the time to push it. "Madelyn, do you want to hold Ryan?"

"Yeah."

Brennan placed Ryan in Madelyn's lap; she smiled at his outfit, but didn't comment. Brennan watched in silence for twenty minutes as Madelyn traced the baseballs on Ryan's sleeper with her finger. Not being able to take it anymore she walked over to Madelyn and took Ryan from her. "Maddie what's wrong?"

Madelyn looked up on the verge of tears, "Josh and I broke up." Brennan put Ryan in his bassinet and sat down next to Madelyn, putting her arms around her."Maddie, I'm sorry."

Madelyn snuggled into Brennan,"We went to the movies and got ice cream afar like always. Courtney Smalls walked in and sat done next to us then Josh said they were together and went off with her. I got my milkshake and went home; mom was out when I got there. She's smarter and prettier than I am plus she's cheer captain."

"Maddie, that's not true, but if that is reason he broke up with you, you don't need him."' Madelyn broke down then and Brennan just held her and after the tars stopped Brennan said, "Maddie, go wash your face I'll be back in a minute." Madelyn nodded.

Brennan made her way to the kitchen where Booth was finishing his soup. "Booth can you watch Ryan for the day? Maddie needs a hang out and junk food day, Josh broke up with her last night."

"She okay?

"Yeah, her heart is broken and she's sad, but she'll be okay ."

"I'm going to go take the soup to Becca and Parker, do you need me to get anything?"

'Some ice cream and popcorn? I think a movie day is in order."

"All right, I'll be back soon."

"Thanks."

Forty minutes later Booth sat a bowl of popcorn and some camdy between Brennan and Madelyn and took Ryan out of his bassinet and headed to the den.

Hours later after movies, bonding with Ryan and Booth's homemade soup topped off with pops' grilled cheese Madelyn felt better and went home. Later that night Brennan was getting Ryan ready for bed Booth came in and stood by the rocking chair. "Booth, if Ryan ever breaks up with a girl because she isn't pretty or smart enough we is going to have a long serious talk."

"After I get done he's all yours." Booth kissed Ryan's temple.

The end

* * *

**A/N fourteen months after I started it I finally finished it now I'm moving on to the flipside of this. 'What if' that one will take a while, I have at least 8 more chapters…. Start writing that in the AM….**

**My new year's resolution is to finish all my open fics by May 5th after that life is going to get nuts for a while. I want to write 'what if' until I get it done, but I might write' Better Circumstances' concurrently because there have been requests for chapters… **


End file.
